Pink Haired Hero
by naraku dragneel
Summary: Lucy is on her way back to Fairy Tail from a solo mission, when she is almost raped on a train. Luckily a certain pink haired dragon slayer, just so happened to be on the same train. Rated M, for hint of rape, and language, and lemon in chapter 3.
1. Train Ride

Pink Haired Hero

Chapter 1: Train Ride

 _This is based on a rape story that involves Lucy getting raped on a train, I think it was called Virgin Train or something like that, but yeah, in this story Natsu saves her before she is raped by the two perverts, and Lucy thanks him, no lemon, but hint of rape. Nalu two- shot_

 _It was a nice quiet train ride ride for a certain blonde mage, however, her trip back would become one she might not ever forget._

 _Warning: some Badass Lucy_

Lucy had decided to take a mission by herself, the reason so she could prove how strong she is. Natsu had offered to tag along, but Lucy told him that she could handle it, the mission was to find a lost puppy, she knew better than to take a mission that she could possibly get hurt in. Another reason she went by herself, was because she didn't want to be around Natsu, no its not because she had gotten into a fight with him, but because of her feelings for the pink haired slayer. Yes, Lucy had fallen in love with her partner Natsu Dragneel, ever since she joined Fairy Tail she had loved him. Unfortunately, she was interrupted by a male voice.

"Hey, Kazuki, look at what we got here." a man said. Lucy looked up, and saw two very handsome guys staring at her, however she could tell that they did not have any good intentions. One of the guys had black hair, while the other had blond hair.

"Yeah, Trey, we got a pretty hot blonde girl." the guy with blond hair said touching Lucy's leg, and started inching his hand up her skirt.

"Hey, what are you doing?" Lucy asked feeling very uncomfortable.

"We just wanna Have some fun with you." the black haired guy said leaning towards her face.

"Sorry, not interested, now would you kindly leave me alone?" Lucy said defensively.

"Or what." the blond haired boy said.

"Or, you'll meet my boyfriend." Lucy said. _You know who she means_.

The two guys just laughed. "Oh that is priceless, come on I bet we could show you a better time, than your sissy boyfriend ever could.

Now Lucy was pissed, no one and she meant no one called Natsu a sissy, besides she wanted Natsu to be her first anyway.

"Yeah, well I don't see him." Trey said, as he grabbed Lucy by the hair and dragged her to his seat.

The black haired male pushed her down, and proceed to rip her shirt off her body, causing tears to form around Lucy's eyes. "Hehehe, not so tough now are ya slut." "Hey, Kazuki?' he asked.

"Yeah." the blond replied. "Go see if anyone is on the train, if not then we can get away with no worries."

"K, but we're approaching a tunnel, gimme your phone I'll use the light." The blond said as he left to check the other seats.

 _With Kazuki_

"K, doesn't look like anyone is..." he said before he saw a figure standing in front of him, and as soon as he saw green, onyx eyes, he grew terrified.

"WWWWhhhhho's tt...here?" he asked approaching the figure, but as soon as he approached the figure he retreated back to his seat.

Trey was busy licking Lucy's breast, causing her to squirm away, forcing Trey to punch her. "Stay down bitch." he yelled noticing Kazuki approaching him.

"Hey, Trey?" he asked.

"What, can't you see I'm busy here." the black haired male said as he started to remove Lucy's panties. Lucy tried to keep her tears back, but it was tough.

"I thnk someone else is on the train." The blond said, however he stopped when he saw hand grab Trey by the shoulder.

"What, I said I was..." he said, but was sent flying by a punch to the gut.

Lucy opened her eyes, when she didn't feel Trey's fingers enter her, and when she did she was overjoyed to see her rescuer. It was Natsu, but she noticed that his attire was different, instead of his regular trench coat, and baggy pants, he was wearing a black moto jacket, jeans, boots, a t-shirt, and his scarf, and Lucy had to admit, he looked hot, despite how scared she was.

"What the hell do you guy's think you're to Lucy?" Natsu asked, before noticing the man's scent on her.

"Were you guys, TRYING TO RAPE HER!" he said, as his voice became demonic.

The blond, grew terrified. 'Oh, shit, not him.'

 _Well here is Chapter one of my new Nalu two-shot, I forgot who wrote the story, but it pissed me the fuck off when I read it, one because, Lucy doesn't deserve that, and two I wanted Natsu to save her, anyway, this probably sucked because I have writers block, and just came up with something, but hope you liked this chapter, and I'll see you all next time._


	2. A Dragon's Anger

Pink Haired Hero

Chapter 2: A Dragon's Anger

There may be a little bit of Nalu Seduction towards the end, but it will be after Lucy has recovered, If you guys want there to be a lemon, and want me to make it a Three-shot, then feel free to leave a review, also I have a new story called Hot Celestial Magic, its a Nalu one-shot lemon so check that out and leave review telling me what you guys thought. Now without further ado, let's get into chapter 2.

Natsu had smelled the man's scent on Lucy, and also noticed her tears, and he grew pissed.

"Hey." Trey said getting up. "That's my slut, go find your own."

Now Natsu grew pissed the fuck off, he had never felt this type of anger before, and since Erza wasn't here to stop him, he was going the beat the living shit out of Trey for touching Lucy.

"N..Natsu, is it really you?" Lucy asked as tears fell from her eyes. Natsu walked over to the blonde, before taking of his jacket and scarf for her to wrap around herself.

"Yeah, Luce, it's me." he said wiping away her tears, and kissing her forehead. _She is so goddamn cute, and precious, I really hate fanfics, where they have sacks of shit guys rape Lucy, just cause they're horny, same thing in real life, no one, not even girls deserve that torture._

"Don't cry." he said pulling her to his chest, Lucy put her face in his chest, Natsu stood there gently calming down the blonde. "Don't worry, I'll make them pay for what they did to you.

Trey had all of a sudden gotten back up, and ran at Natsu with a knife, only for Natsu to break his arm.

"GAHHHHHHH." the black haired male screamed in pain. The train had stopped, and the people who were about to board the train saw Natsu beating Trey. Natsu then took Trey by the collar and dragged him out of the train.

"Lucy?" Natsu called. Lucy walked towards him still covering her chest, luckily Lucy still had her skirt on. "Where did he touch you?" he asked. Lucy winced as she remembered where the man had touched her. "Here, and here." she said pointing to her chest, and entrance.

Natsu was seething with rage. "YOU FUCKING SACK OF SHIT!" he yelled. "You think taking advantage of an innocent girl, makes you a man? Do you even know the definition of a man?"

"A man is someone, who fights for justice. A man is someone, who protects the people, and a man is someone who beats up fuckers like you." he said as he punched Trey in the face, breaking his nose, and knocking him unconcious.

Natsu then turned to the other blond, who had the nerve to help, but the guy was so scared that he had pissed his pants, and ran away.

"Dirty motherfuckers." he said kicking the unconcious rapist once more, before telling the police to arrest the rapist.

"Don't worry Lucy, you're safe. I promise I won't let anyone ever touch you like that again."

Lucy smiled at his kind gesture, she was right to fall in love with him. "If it's you touching me, then I'm alright with it." she said hugging her pink haired hero.

"Natsu, you are the true hero of Fairy Tail." a voice said. They both looked over to see Master Makarov, and the rest of the guild at the station.

"What are you guys doing here?" Natsu asked.

"We came to receive you guys." Gray said.

"That speech was manly." Elfman said. "That's the true definition of a man."

"Gihi, wow I wish I could've seen the bastards faces, it must've been priceless." Gajeel laughed.

Everyone had cheered for Natsu, but were quiclky silenced when they saw Lucy asleep in Natsu's lap.

"Aww, Lu-chan is so cute when she sleeps.'Levy said.

"Yeah, she is." Natsu said kissing her cheek. This act caused Juvia, and all of the girls to squeal with excitement.

"Lucy, hey wake up." Natsu whispered.

"Hmmm, what?" she asked as she opened her eyes. "We're here at your apartment." Natsu said. Lucy just blushed wow he was being such a gentleman.

All of a sudden, Natsu remembered the words she had told him at the station. "Hey, Lucy?" he asked.

"Yeah, what is it?"

"What, did you mean, by you being alright if I touched you like that."

Lucy blushed again, should she tell him, what if he didn't feel the same way, No she was gonna have toughen up and say it.

"I Love You, Natsu." she said.

Natsu just stood there shocked before kissing her on the lips.

Lucy stood there shocked at his reaction, but gave into the kiss, before breaking for air.

"I love you too, Lucy." he said pulling her in for another hug.

Well here is Chapter two, I decided to make this into a little story, just because, whatever. There was some cute Nalu fluff. I will be changing the rating, because there will be lemon next chapter. Hope you guys enjoyed, and I'll see you next time.


	3. An Unforgettable Night

Pink Haired Hero

Chapeter 3: An Unforgettable Night

It had been a month since Natsu had saved Lucy from getting raped that day, they had finally confessed to one another, and were happier than ever, however, when they both arrived at the guild, they recieved incredible news.

"WHAT, YOU'RE KIDDING I MADE S-CLASS." Natsu yelled, almost deafening the whole guild.

Makarov, who was busy trying to regain his hearing, stumbled for a little bit before recovering.

"Yes, boy, you have made S-class." "What you did was something I have never seen any of my children do, you had the guts to save the one thing precious to you, and it just so happened to be Lucy." the master said with a smile.

Natsu couldn't believe it, he didn't know how to thank him so he brought the old man in for a hug.

"Thanks Gramps, this is the best thing to ever happen, I can't wait to tell Lucy." Natsu said running out of the guild. However, what he didn't know was Lucy was in her apartment with a special surprise for him.

Before going to Lucy's apartment, Natsu had decided to look a little dashing, so he quickly ran home and changed into a tux, and wore his silver watch, that Master had given him on his birthday, he had also decided to mess up his hair in order to look sexy for Lucy. _For all the Natsu fangirls, you're welcome._ All in all, he looked hot, he decide to wear his scarf instead of a tie as well, before grabbing a bottle of sweet wine that Cana had given him, and a diamond ring, because well he had a little surpise as well. Feeling satisfied with his errands complete, he decided to go to Lucy's apartment.

"Ok, Natsu, calm down, this is your first proposal, Igneel walked you through the steps, just act natural." he said to himself before knocking on Lucy's door.

"Coming." Lucy said on the otherside of the door, and as soon the door opened Natsu swore that an angel was standing in front of him.

Lucy noticed his gaze at her, and waved her hand in front of his face.

"Natsu, are you ok?" she asked. Natsu immediately snapped from his daze, and saw his blonde beauty standing in front of him.

"Huh, what?" he asked.

"I asked if you were ok?" Lucy replied, blushing at the sight of the handsome dragon-slayer

"Oh, yeah, it's just, wow you look beautiful Lucy." he said.

Lucy blushed even more, but smiled nonetheless, Natsu was always so sweet towards her, he wasn't like any of her other douchebag boyfriends, he was so protective of her, and she loved it. And this was going to be her very first time, being intimate with Natsu, which is what excited her most.

"Thank you." she said. _Please let her be real, she is so cute. God, I can't believe I'm fanboying over an anime girl, but I regret nothing._

And beautiful she looked indeed, she was wearing a short, white dress, that stopped above her knees, her blonde hair was hanging freely around her shoulders, she had a little flower in her hair, and she wore black flats. Overall she was breathtakingly gorgeous.

"Anyway, what's with fancy getup?" she asked.

"I'm taking you to the guild, and then I'm taking you to dinner."

Lucy just smiled, she loved him so much, and she knew that he would do anything for her.

When they finally arrived at the guild, everyone was wondering what was going on, even Lucy was still confused as to why he was wearing a tux.

"Can I have everyone's attention?" Natsu asked.

Everyone was curious, what was Natsu going to do.

"I have a very special announcement." he said before bending down in front of Lucy on one knee.

"Lucy, we have been teamates for the longest time, and we have been dating for at least a month, I want you to know that I love you." he said opening the box revealing a diamond ring.

"Natsu?" Lucy said covering her mouth as tears sprug around her eyes.

"Lucy Heartfilia, I no longer want to be your boyfriend, I want to be your husband, will you please do me the offer of becoming my wife?"

All of the girls in the guikd squealed with joy, even Lisanna was happy for the newly engaged couple.

"Yes, Yes I will." she said as Natsu put the ring on her finger.

Everyone had cheered, when Lucy kissed Natsu.

Today was a truly unforgettable night.

 _Well there is chapter 4, yeah I promised a lemon, but I wanted this chapter to be cute Nalu fluff, I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, I promise I will, put a lemon in the next chapter, until next time, peace._


	4. Passionate Night

Pink Haired Hero

Chapter 4: Passionate Night

 _This chapter will be the engagement party and will have a lemon, I decided to make this a 5 chapter story. Hope you guys enjoy. Also very seductive Lucy as well as Dominant Lucy and Dom Natsu._

Today was a very good day, Natsu finally proposed to Lucy, which she gladly accepted. When that happened the guild sprang into party mode, packed with food and booze, of course Loke had shown up to flirt with Lucy, an act in which Natsu almost beat his ass, but was stopped when Erza hit the playboy over the head with her sword. The party was just getting started when an uninvited guest interrupted their fun tme.

"Excuse me?" a voice asked, interrupting the guild and causing the members to turn around, to see a blue haired male with a red tattoo under his eye, a black haired woman, and a pink haired woman.

Natsu turned around and was surprised to see the members of Crime Sorciere satnding at the front of the guild with papers in their hand. Why was Crime Sorciere here? Did they find out about what Natsu did to Trey? "Hey Jellal." Natsu said running over to the blue haired male.

Jellal smiled at the pink haired male. Overtime, Natsu had been a great help to Crime Sorciere, when the first started their guild, Natsu had gotten permission from the Magic Council, to release Jellal from prison, and developed a strong friendship with them.

"Hello Natsu, Erza." He blushed while looking at the scarlet haired knight. Jellal was still struggling with his feelings for Erza, luckily Natsu gave him advice on what to do when he finally gathers the courage to ask her out.

"So what are you doing here?" Natsu asked the blue haired male. Jellal looked at him with a gentle yet strong, confident smile, before handing the man the papers. "Trey has been given 30 years in prison for trying to rape Lucy, Oh and by the way congratulations on your engagement." Jellal said shaking Natsu's hand.

"Wow, everyone in Fiore knows, huh?" Natsu asked as Lucy walked towards him and kissed his cheek.

"Yep, everyone, even the people at Blue Pegasus know, but don't worry, I told them if they try to flirt with Lucy, then I'll arrest them." he said with a menacing look in his eye.

Natsu shivered at his look, Jellal was even scarier than Erza could ever be. Actually now that Natsu thought about it Erza was alot scarier than Mira, Lucy, and the other girls could ever be.

"That won't be necessary." Lucy said holding Natsu's arm as she laid her head on his shoulder.

"Yeah, because if they do, then I'll beat them up." Natsu said with a new type of fire in his eyes, before being smack on the head by Lucy.

"Natsu, behave, or you won't get any of this tonight." she said pointing to her body. Natsu blushed as he knew what she was talking about. However, Natsu caught a glance at her blushing as soon as she said those words, was she seriously acting naughty right in front of him.

"Good or not I still get to fuck you senseless, sexy." Natsu seductively whispered in her ear. Lucy blushed even harder when he spoke like that. Gajeel, Wendy, and Laxus grew embarrased.

"Gihi, Salmander's ready to claim his mate already." Gajeel said instantly remembering to mark Levy. Without a moment's hesitation the piereced male threw the petite bluenette over his shoulder and rushed to her apartment.

"And I thought Natsu wasn't able to control himself." Laxus snickered. He knew exactly what Gajeel and Levy were going to do. He had been waiting to mark Mira for a long time, and he was going to mark her today, he finally decided that today was the day.

After the party Natsu and Lucy said their goodbyes before running to Lucy's apartment. When they finally got there. Natsu took the opportunity to kiss her neck causing the sexy blonde vixen to moan.

"Mmmmmn, Natsu can't you wait til we get inside." she moaned, earning a sigh of disappointment from the dragon slayer. As soon as the door was opened Natsu reached out to grab Lucy but easily avoided by the blonde as she grabbed his scarf off of his neck made her way to her bathroom.

"Natsu behave or else." she said. Natsu was getting impatient, he already went crazy seeing her in that dress at the guild and his dragon was about to emerge, but because it was Lucy he waited patiently. He truly did love her and would never do anything without her permission, so he would control himself.

"Oh, Natsu?" Lucy called in an ultra sexy voice voice. It was a mixture of cute and playful mixed with seduction. "Could you come here please?" she asked grabbing the dragon's attention. Natsu took a deep breath before going into her bathroom, and boy did he like what he saw. Natsu felt his pants grow tighter when he saw his fiance, because there standing in front of him was Lucy, but this Lucy was sexier than usual. Lucy was wearing her black lingerie, and Natsu's scarf around her neck. Lucy had also let her hair flow.

"L...Lucy?" he asked in a nervous tone. Natsu could not believe the sight in front of him. "Uh, I..."

"Like what you see baby?" she asked in a playful seductive voice as she walked towards him blushing and biting her lip and looking down on the floor. This was honestly her first time seducing a man, and Natsu had to admit for her first time she sounded like a pro.

Natsu felt his erection grow, Holy hell was she hot. How was it physically possible for a girl like her to be that sexy. Natsu didn't know, nor did he care, all that he was focused on was the playful blonde kitten in front of him.

"Wow, I uh was not expecting this." Natsu said blushing. Lucy just giggled at how cute he was, she was a truly lucky girl to have him in her life. She was so glad she was with him, and not someone else. She also didn't forget the seductive side of him that she saw at the guild.

"What's wrong babe?" she asked wrapping her arms around his neck and putting her leg around his hip. "Don't tell me you're nervous." she said placing his hand on her hip.

"No, it's nothing like that, it's just that I'm surprised, I knew you were sexy, but I didn't think you could be this sexy." he said cupping her face gently. Lucy blushed at kind gesture, she truly loved him as much as he loved her.

Lucy decided to keep her seductive state going, she was enjoying this, she wanted to please Natsu since it was their first time. She wanted this to be memorable for the both of them.

"Don't worry sexy, let me please you." she said leaning towards his lips, their noses touching. Natsu felt his dragon awaken inside, but at the same time that animalistic side was still calm. Without a moments hesitation crried Lucy out of the bathroom and crashed her against the wall, being very delicate and careful not to hurt her head.

"Hm, you've just awoken the dragon, Lucy. Now I am going to suck you, lick you, kiss you, and fuck you so hard you won't be able to walk properly tomorrow." he said in an equally seductive voice.

Lucy moaned as soon as she heard his voice. What happened to Natsu? The once shy innocent dragon, she seduced at first now turned into a horny lust- hungry dragon, and Lucy was willing to let him. He deserved every ounce of her body.

"Then, why don't you go ahead, hotstuff." she said. That response was enough for Natsu to crash hips onto hers, while she wrapped her other leg aound his waist, their lips moving in sync as their tounges battled for dominance. Lucy took this as an opportunity to break away from the kiss and push him onto the bed, straddling him. Natsu groaned as her clothed entrance came in contact with his clothed manhood. Once Lucy had him right where she wanted him, she teasingly ground her hips against his making them both moan at contact. Natsu decided to plesure her even more by attaching his mouth to her cheek and kissing down all the way to her neck, and eventually reaching her sweet spot. Natsu may have been a virgin, but he was able to learn how to pleasure a girl from Igneel and Gildarts.

"Mmmm nnnngh haaa, Natsu." she moaned, feeling Natsu smirk against her skin, as she tugged his pink locks pulling him closer towards her neck as his kisses became hotter.

"Natsu, no marks, mmmmm it feels so good." she moaned as his kisses moved towards her chest stopping at the black lacey bra that stood between him and his next target. Quickly attaching his teeth to one strap of her bra he grabbed her other breast with his soft, calloused hands and massaged the fleshy orb, earning himself a moan from his cute little sexy blonde vixen.

"I love those cute little sounds you make babe." he said kissing the tops of her heaving breasts before latching his mouth onto her pink bud. Lucy writhed in pleasure at what Natsu was doing to her, it was passionate yet rough all at the same time. Lucy felt like she was on cloud 9 just by the way Natsu teased her body, but she was enjoying every minute of it.

Natsu released her breast with a wet pop before pushing her on her back getting an excellent view of her black lace panties that were soaked in her arousal. Natsu never thought that such a plain color was so sexy on anyone, but apparently when it came to Lucy it was. He loved her so much, none of the other guys deserved her, they would probably just use her for her body and then leave, especially Loke, and Hibiki.

"Wow, excited already sexy?" he asked sticking his nose into her panties and smelled her arousal. Lucy blushed at the embarrasing act, but at the same time she wanted him to just eat her out already.

"Natsu, please." she begged in a breathy voice that drove him wild, the way she moaned his name made him want to ravage her until she couldn't walk properly, but he also wanted to tease her the same way she teased him. Natsu took hold of Lucy's underwear within his teeth and slowly pulled down eventually getting the fabric off her long legs, before running his finger over her clit and slowly started thrusting in and out of her, making her squirm in ecstasy.

'Huh if she feels good when I do that, then I better do it right.' he said to himself before attaching his mouth to her clit, before sucking and licking her virgin lips, and sucking up all of her juices as she came in his mouth.

Quickly discarding his pants, he molded his lips over hers, before looking at her for approval. Lucy nodded yes, but before Natsu eased inside of her she said. "Natsu, please be gentle I'm a virgin." Natsu pressed his forehead against hers before pecking her lips. "Me too." he said as he slowly snapped his hips foward causing Lucy to wince in pain

"You okay?" he asked. Lucy felt like bursting into tears at how affectionate he was with her, before adjusting to him and giving him the signal to move, which he gladly did.

With a snap of his hips against hers, he thrusted slowly, before quickening his pace against her. The moans of pleasure and the Oh Mavis were enough for the both of them to reach their limit. As they hit their climaxes, Natsu sunk his fangs into Lucy's neck.

"Wow, that was amazing Luce." Natsu said, pulling his blonde princess close to him.

"Mhmm, it was." she said admiring her hero, and admiring her new mate mark.

"I love you, Natsu." she said kissing his chest and snuggling into his warmth.

"Me too Lucy." he said, smiling into her hair.


End file.
